Taking Requests for one-shots
by LittleKisses
Summary: I'm taking requests for one-shots but the first one-shot is up! Look for rules in my author's note! READ AND REVIEW FOR MORE... We all know that some of you don't know how to write the story you want to write!


** Hi guys! So I'm taking requests from random people and turning them into one-shots that they wanted to read! All you need are several key words like: drunken, Percabeth, all human, hate each other and I'll try and make a one-shot based on that! Cool right? However I wont do smut or M ratings 'cause…. Well because I said so. So PM or review with ideas for me and I'll write them down. So here's the first request from Stone8325 and his request was: **_**A mortal somehow finds camp-half blood after family is**__**  
**__**killed by hellhound they think he is a half blood. Now I don't know if you**__**  
**__**want to do a story like this but I've really wanted to see it done so that is**__**  
**__**all I got.**__****_

_**Stone out**_

__**Those were his exact words so I'm going to try and make a one-shot off of this. If I fail at making this seem pretty good I apologize in advance. I'm a little caught up with Dear Fan fiction Writers and 15 Things You Didn't Know since so many people have awesome suggestions! My main focus is Dear Fan fiction Writers but I'll update 15 Things You Didn't Know and this one-shot gallery of requests as much as possible. So here I go. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: ME NO RICK. ME NO WANT TO BE RICK. ME WANT TO BE OWNER OF THALIA, ANNABETH AND PERCY BUT SADLY CAN'T BE. STUPID FATES!**

_Oh Shiz._

I breathe heavily as I dart from bush to bush. About an hour ago some creepy thing with big red eyes and slobbering teeth had killed my mom and my two little sisters. About a minute later it had started to chase me all the way from my home in New York City to Long Island.

_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Austin," my mother had yelled up the stairs, "Its dinner time! Come down and eat with your sisters and I," I had gotten off my bed and was about to yell down to her that I was coming when the front door exploded. Oh shiz. Some black doglike thing grabbed my sisters in his jaws and swallowed. Lucy, Molly, They're dead. The dog bares his teeth again and strikes for my mom. She throws a kitchen knife into the monster's thick black fur. The knife bounces off like a rubber ball. It surprises him though and he pauses for a minute. But then, as if he hears someone murmuring cold, cruel explanations for what he must do next, he bares his teeth and snatches up my mother and swallows her down. Oh god no. Please no. _

_End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I shake my head and try and shove the memories out of my brain and right out of my ear. It doesn't work. Suddenly, my vision blurs as my blue eyes fill with tears.

Real men don't cry, I tell myself. Real men don't cry. I hear a growl and then something crushing through the bushes I had just run from. I run faster as my breath quickens. I don't want to die. I'm only 13 please don't let me die.

I can hear paws thumping the ground. It's getting closer and that terrifies me. I run even quicker then I already was, groaning silently as my brown hair flops into my eyes so that I can't see. I push the sweaty hair back and keep running. There's an aching pain in my side and all I want to do is stop running and drink a huge glass of water.

"Grrrrrrrr." I hear the huge dog, the size of a rhino rumble. My heart feels like it might burst and I want to throw up. I see my mother being eaten before my eyes once again and make a silent promise to myself that I won't die like that. I see a sign that looks jumbled from my dyslexia. But underneath the jumbled letters, I see words I do understand. Delphi Strawberry Service, it reads out.

I suddenly feel hopeful. Whatever that company is there must be some people there who will help me. I see a huge pine tree and make a small vow to myself. I will stop running there and try to get help.

The monster is right behind me now, his massive paws crushing undergrowth beneath them. I try and run faster but I can't. I just can't. My legs feel like wet noodles and I want to puke right onto my shoes but I keep running with the little strength I have left.

I'm almost there. I can see a dragon coiled around the tree. A sculpture perhaps? Something is glittering gold in the tree and normally I would have stopped to look at it but I don't want to die. Not yet. But then I see two people resting under the tree. There's a girl with blonde princess curls and a book and a boy with messy black hair who keeps twirling a pen in his fingers.

"Help!" the strangled cry falls from my mouth quietly but the two strangers hear it. They turn around so quickly I would've thought that it was impossible if I hadn't just seen it. The boy uncaps the pen and it turns into a gleaming bronze sword. Whoa. Am I going crazy? The girl leaps up as well, now holding a bronze knife. What's with the weapons? They charge into action. The girl pulls on a baseball hat and disappears and the boy hauls me out of the way before thrusting the sword at the beast.

"Run to the pine and stay there!" He barks out as he swings the sword into the dog. The princess curls girl reapears on top of the black dog and digs in her knife. He thrashes around but she has a good grip on him. She digs the knife in deeper as I run to the tree like the teenaged boy told me to.

A minute later, the overgrown dog turns into yellow sand and the girl falls onto the ground. She gets up a second later though, but she's limping. The boy helps her walk over to me and she stares at me. She has clear grey eyes that look like she's reading my mind and I shift uncomfortably.

"What's your name?" She asks me. I swallow nervously. Can I trust them?

"We want to help." The black haired boy says gently. He has kind sea-green eyes and I feel like trusting him immediately.

"Austin," I croak out. The girl nods at the boy once then focuses back on me again.

"Well Austin, I'm Annabeth and that's Percy and welcome to Camp Half-Blood. We'll explain the rest inside."

**Sooo. What you thinking Stone8235? Review y'all and if you want your one-shot in here review with key words! I managed to add Percy and Annabeth so I'm happy but are you readers? WORD COUNT: 1155**


End file.
